


heavenly

by AmelCROSS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelCROSS/pseuds/AmelCROSS
Summary: Lofter上的1000fo感谢但是lof给屏了补档
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 2





	heavenly

手指拨过，他的头发很久没有剪了。

有点儿长，垂到耳侧了，因为刚刚淋浴过，沾湿的水滴顺着这些湿软的头发滴下来。湿漉漉地，在他的睫毛上，在他的胸口肌肉上，在地板上，一滩水迹。

懒得从一团杂乱中理清电吹风筒的电源线，不吹了，直接毛巾胡乱擦擦，围在腰际。拖鞋也不穿了，赤脚走进房间。

他坐在桌旁，那人斜躺在床上，看着书。屋子里的收音机自顾自地播着上个世纪的摇滚乐，吉他的高音在空中电波中嘶哑地喊叫。

他瞟了恋人一眼，打开桌上的烟盒，空的。他把烟盒竖着立在桌上，手指一弹，空烟盒倒下。

过来。床上那人没说话，只是朝他伸出了手臂，发出了这样的信号。

东赫的嘴唇张开了一下，可能是舌头的一点小动作。床上的人看他站起身，才把手里的书页面朝下放在一旁，伸出的手臂顺便揽他靠近。

他就进入他的怀里。

水汽让两人周围变为雨林般的气息，连一呼一吸之间都染上棕榈叶的颜色。水滴下来，像掉进大海，淹没在床单里，却在下边躺着的那个人的皮肤上溅起浪花。没有不在这时接吻的理由。

于是他们靠近。

他应该是火热的，但未擦干的水带走了皮肤表面的温度，所以马克把自己的温度传递给东赫。很快让他热起来。

在那个吻发生之前，东赫摘掉马克的眼镜。当他们的呼吸节奏变得统一，马克笑了，然后他们稍分开些。

“你刚刚出去，是去吃冰淇淋了？”

“嗯，楼下那家，双色。”

“你抢了我喜欢的冰淇淋。”

“那你抢了我的烟。”

“就这么一会儿你还看书？”趁马克还没来得及还嘴，东赫立刻又接上一句。

“就这么一会儿，你还要洗个澡？”马克接上话，手也不肯认输地抓东赫腰间的肉，被抓到痒的男孩忍不住笑起来。这时他本来围着的浴巾已经滑下，只覆盖着他的手。

半个钟头前，他们刚刚做过。很急切地一次性爱。裤子是踩掉的，嘴唇也是牙齿咬的，硬了就插入，迅速地进出，在出人意料的时刻射精——

这次他们不。

久别后的干柴烈火未免烧的太快，不太符合他们一贯的风格。最喜欢是细水长流，一个吻，闭上双眼像是划过一个夜晚，在沉睡之前，没人知道这个夜会过多久。他的双唇与恋人起了纠缠，胸膛的起伏越来越快，为了从狭小的缝隙中与恋人掠夺氧气，直到马克把东赫压在身下。

马克抓着东赫的手向着他的下身去探，两腿之间那处坚硬地挺立着，火热燃烧的势头顺着东赫碰触的手，一直烧到他的内里处去。马克吻着东赫的胸膛，吸入沐浴露的味道，留下自己的气息，像兽类标记自己的领地。东赫的皮肤表面冰凉，皮肤之下涌动着荷尔蒙旺盛的血液。

“不要咬。”马克低低地说了句，制止了穿过他头发意图咬他耳朵的东赫。马克稍微起身点，把东赫的双腿分开——

重复了万分之一次的交合  
重复了百分之百的触感  
重叠着呼吸的呼吸  
重叠着肢体的肢体  
无比熟悉的

如入天堂之境。


End file.
